


Back

by pyrrla



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrla/pseuds/pyrrla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss went dark before Ian Doyle could find her, neither could anyone else of the BAU. Two month later, there was a car explosion in Tuscany and Emily Prentiss was believed died in that car. </p>
<p>It’s already been two years since the car explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss went dark before Ian Doyle could find her, neither could anyone else of the BAU. Two month later, there was a car explosion in Tuscany and Emily Prentiss was believed died in that car. 

It’s already been two years since the car explosion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

JJ was having a weird dream when her phone suddenly rang.  
“Jareau...” She answered with half relieved tone.   
“ JJ it’s me, Garcia. Sorry to wake you up at the middle of the night but we’ve got a case... ”   
“It’s ok Garcia...”JJ replied absentmindedly. Somehow JJ was still thinking about her dream.   
“It’s about Emily.”   
Now JJ is fully awake. “What did you just say??”  
“Listen, JJ… I’ll fill you in when you get the BAU.” Garcia said in a bit hesitation.  
“OK, I’ll be there in 50 minutes.” 

On the way driving to the BAU, JJ didn’t even bother trying to get rid of Emily’s name lingering in her mind. All she knew was that the woman who means too much to her was supposed to has long gone for good to her, but now that name somehow showed up again. JJ wasn’t sure if she could afford to lose that woman again or she is even able to take it just knowing Emily is still alive. Just like the dream she has every night for the past two years, she never had the courage to walk through that hallway to see what is behind the door. Because deep in her heart, she knows that Emily is there, the woman means everything to her was still alive, and she is just not ready to face that. 

“What should I say to you Em? Or are you even Emily?” JJ murmured to herself.


	2. ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to celebrate Emily's back to CM this Thursday. We'll finally able to find out what dose Paget's "something better" means -)  
> Hope it would be great.

All the team members were sitting in the conference room. Garcia started to brief the team.

“After Emily went dark, I tried to find all the phone numbers I could that Emily had used before and labelled them so that once the number was activated again it would trigger the alarm system in my computer. I know I wasn’t supposed to that. I know I was out of the line… But yes… It was me… I did all this…” Garcia gabbled with the look that she’s almost crying.

“Ok, Baby girl, calm down pls. We are all on the same page with you here. All we want is Prentiss back,safe and sound. We don’t care much about the protocol. Please tell us you know where Prentiss is.” Morgen put one hand on Garcia’s shoulder and said.

“Ok… Well, I did received an alarm yesterday. And I’m trying to pin down that cell phone’s location. But so far it hasn’t made any phone call or sent any text messages yet. The only thing I know is that the cellphone is here in D.C. because when it was activated yesterday its signal was received by the cell phone tower at the centre of D.C.”

“But we don’t know whether it was a trap. If Garcia could access to those phone numbers so could Ian Doyle.” Rossi said with full of concerned.

“I agree with David.” Hotch stated, “we have to make sure it was Prentiss before we have any move. We don’t want to startle anyone else.”

“Hotch’s right. We can’t act recklessly on this. If it is Emily, there must be something else to confirm.” Reid said firmly. “Garcia,could you find out all the hotel in the 300 mile radius of that cell phone tower?And then get their customer list please.”

“Ok I’m working on it.” Garcia was typing quickly on the keyboard.

“Great. Then find out the women aged at 30 to 35 with no company. Cross reference with these hotels whole data base, find out the name only appeared after Emily disappeared. Find out those always stay alone and it was the first time she appeared in D.C within less than one week.”

“Still have more than 100.”

“Rule out those married or have kids or have a job.”

“Only five left.” Garcia was excited: “They are Doris Green, Kate Moss, Phenix….”

“That’s her.” JJ has been quite for the whole night until hearing that name.

Other team members noticed that there was definitely something going on with JJ, but they were too busy to find out. Now, they were looking at JJ, trying to figure out some clues about this.

“That was supposed to be our daughter’s name.” was all JJ managed to say.


End file.
